A Ghost Hound for Hire
by Rainyparade13
Summary: Lucy is put in a comma from a ghost in a gift sent to her from her sister, and Lockwood is forced to call his cousin to get to the bottom of things. Rated T for language, mild violence, and blood. Please review. First Fic. Locklyle, and KatxOC
1. Chapter 1

**First, this is my first fanfic, so be nice. Second, please read, and review. Third, I have have no clue how long this will be, but it is surely not a one shot. Finally, I own none of the characters in this, except my OC(s). ENJOY!**

 **Chapter One: The Gift and the Dog.**

It was, once again, a normal day on 35 Portland row. The mid-day sun gleamed against the street and casted a blinding reflection off of the iron tiles, into the eyes of the man delivering the not-so ordinary package. The package was a small box, maybe four inches cubed, and two inches deep. The man reached to knock on the door, when he was intercepted from behind by one George Cubbins returning from picking up breakfast. The team just returned from a night involving a hoard of unnaturally angry cold maidens in a chapel. The team had one hell of a night, and finally drew straws to see who had to get breakfast. George, unfortunately, got the, hch-um, short end of the stick here. George was in his usual attire of loose fitting sweat pants that gave any adult the fear of a wraith wailing at them from behind an iron chain, but the rest was fine. A loose fitting t-shirt, his rounded spectacles and messy blonde hair. The man could tell he lived here, and so handed George the package.

"Here you go. You guys agents? Because you certainly look like you've seen a ghost." The postman said.

"Yah. Try five strangely vengeful Cold Maidens in a small chapel. Then DEPRAC giving you an earful just 'cause we brought the source home before the furnaces due to fatigue,"

"Man you agents got it tough-oh,"George handed the man the thing he needed to sign for the package,"Thanks"

"No problem, Thank you." So George headed into 35 Portland row, balancing a package, cinnamon rolls, and three bottles of milk. When he entered he was slammed by Lucy, making him drop the small package, yet somehow nothing else. "Don't fret. I have saved the drinks." George said rising the drinks, and getting a small applause from the onlooking Lockwood.

"Funny Cubbins, but you could have saved me from falling." Lucy scolded, dusting off her skirt as she got up.

"That's Lockwood's job." George said, getting both a scowl, and deep blush from Lucy. "Oh, yah. Lucy that package, I believe it is addressed to you."

"OK thanks." Lucy said picking up the package, and slipping into her coat pocket. They then stepped into the kitchen to see Lockwood doodling on the thinking cloth. "Hey Lockwood, what you drawing?"

"Oh, just something from a dream." The other two made their way to see what Lockwood drew. It turned out to be a heart with branches of a willow tree sprouting from the top surrounding the initials AL.

"OooooOOoo! Lockwood, what dream was this?" George said nudging Lockwood in the shoulder, the message was lost on Lucy.

"Shut it Cubbins" Lockwood said in his calm demeanor. Yet still getting the threat through. Lockwood's words were calm yet hinted to the amount of shut it juice he was pouring George. "Right, then. What did they have at the store George?'

"Luckily, they had some cinnamon rolls still, and they were made about half an hour ago."

"Yum!" Lucy said while her eyes stared down the rolls like fresh prey after a week of starvation.

"Yeeeeeesss. Yum. Lucy you cool, or should I go back and get you like gazelle or something." Georges remark was simply met with daggers being thrown from Lucy's eyes.

After their relative fill of rolls and some rest, the team went their separate ways. Lucy went to change, and check her package, while George went surfing on the web, and Lockwood was Lockwood, so he wasn't seen leaving, ansd was secretive about it.

Lucy changed from her dark knee high skirt, with grey leggings, and a grey-ish dress shirt, with a black silky over coat, into a pair of baggy thin-worn pajama pants, and a tank-top. Finally she tore open the small manilla envelope to reveal a black box about four inches cubed, and two inches deep. She removed the lid to find a silver necklace with a metal four leaf clover inside of a glass jar connected to the chain. Plus a note reading,

 ** _Dear Sis,_**

 ** _How have you been doing. I finally got a good job and found the money to get you something nice. I know it isn't much, but with you being a big time agent and all._**

 ** _Be safe,_**

 ** _Maranda Carlyle._**

"How nice. I almost forgot about my sisters. Hmm? Strange, she didn't give me a return address," Lucy scoured the envelope, but to no avail, "Oh, that is strange. Hmm. This looks like I could open it, cool"

As Lucy opened the cork on the bottle, she released a ghost. A wraith no less. It got the jump on Lucy and ghost-locked her, the shock of a ghost helped. It then tried to envelope her, but she had enough control to scream. Lockwood bolted through her door at once and threw and assessed the situation. At once, he grabbed Lucy's rapier warded it off with it, but the deed was done and Lucy fell, with indications of swelling at her hand, and shoulder. Lockwood acted at once and ran to get adrenalin. He worked fast enough, he was able to stop the swelling, but she was still unconscious and the paramedics said the shock, trauma, ghost-touch, and adrenaline knocked her out, bad, but it is treatable, and she should wake in a couple of days at most.

After spending almost six hours in the hospital, Lockwood and George gave the doctors their numbers, so they could ring them if any change occurred. Then they left for home, Lockwood clutching the necklace. Once home, Lockwood made a blazing fire, and threw the necklace into it. He wished his Talent of hearing was stronger, so he could hear the wraith's wail as its source slowly burned. "I-I'm sorry Lockwood, this may be to soon but. How were you able to get to Lucy so fast?"

"I was going to ask her out tonight." Lockwood swore punched the chimney," She was suppose to be so happy tonight. She was suppose to have been screaming in joy. I should have had to make this phone call to reserve a table for our date. Not this" Lockwood began to ring a number George had never seen.

"Lockwood I know we've never been in this situation, but. Who the hell could help us."

"George this type of situation is exactly what he does"

"OK, what's his name?"

"Al you need to know is he's a friend."

"Lockwood, I'm taking any bullcrap this time. Who is he!?"

"His true name? After nine years, I don't even know." Lockwood turned to face George, raising the phone to his head. The seriousness in his eyes a complete one-eighty of himself, "I know him as, Hound"


	2. Chapter 2: Hound on Site

**Chapter 2: Hound on Site.**

"Hound! The guys damn name is Hound!"

"Calm down George. This man can be trusted."

"How do you know."

"Maybe It's 'cause we've known each other for, what? Nine years? I hope you don't mind. I let myself in." Hound was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the door frame. In all honesty, he looked remarkably like Lockwood. He was maybe an inch or two taller, but besides that. They had the same messy black/brown hair. Hound wasn't scrawny by any means. His arms weren't bulking, but I could tell he could probably pick up anyone who annoyed him. One thing that was off though was that Lockwood radiated this carisma. This attitude of adventure. Hound radiated this aura of, almost malaise. It was like he was a source himself, and a ghost was radiating off of him. His eyes surveyed the room as if trying to get every detail, including the ones about a person's soul, yet he still had caring eyes. Like he could fix anything himself. He was handsome. His eyes were a dark brown, and he had square black spectacles on his almost nonexistent nose bridge. His nose was just smaller than normal. His face wasn't as long as Lockwood, but it was a bit longer than Georges. He looked to be seventeen, but something about him screamed how childish he was, so he had to be maybe fifteen at most. He wore a dark, velvet red dress shirt with the arms folded right above his elbows. He had a tie, with dark red, black, and cranberry stripes circling around it to the bottom, tied loosely around his neck. He then had plain jeans on being hung up by a cloth belt, with a French rapier hanging off it. Also he had black running shoes. The perfect clothes for getting out of a pinch fast.

"I'm fourteen by the way. I could tell you were trying to guess, everyone does." He said turning his attention to George, then to Lockwood, "Anthony! How have you been doing?" He said while sizing up Lockwood.

"Just fine Hou-, you know what? What is your name. Honestly, if I call you Hound again, I going to snap, especially right now."

"Okay"

"Okay, just like that? Nine, years, and I only needed to ask?"

"Yeah. You just never did. The name's Logan. Logan Lockwood. See why I don't parade it though," Logan made a finger gun, and loaded it, "Hey Double L, Bang! Locky, Bang! Lowg, Bang! Any nickname, Bang! Bang! Bang!"

"Wait! Lockwood!" George said bewildered.

"Yes," Anthony, and Logan answered.

"Stuff it Logan," George said. Logan Simply raised his right hand, put his left on his heart, and mumbled, "Story of my life."

" _Anthony_ , How the hell do you share a name, you're an only child!"

"He's my cousin." Lockwood said, with his cool demeanour finally regained.

"Cousin!" George was actually pretty surprised. Lockwood scarcely shared details of his past, let alone invite his past inside.

"Yes I'm his cousin. I mean, we look devilishly similar, no?" Logan said, leaning against lockwoods shoulder. He did it awkwardly due to them being almost the same height.

"Devilishly! That's what describes you. Thanks," Cubbins shouted to Logan.

"Why," Logan said, pushing off of Lockwood's shoulder, leaving dandruff on Lockwood's shoulder. He then made a series of pursed lip faces. While Lockwood dusted off the dandruff. George thought he struck a nerve, but then, Logan bowed to George saying, "Why thank you, George. How quaint of you. I simply love that choice of wording!" Logan then mumbled,"Devilishly, how quaint. Just perfect." Then regaining his place, Logan asked the two teens to show him around. "By the way. What is your name George."

"Um, George."

"No shit. Last name?" Logan said with a highly unamused face on.

"Cubbins"

"Thank you." The rest of the tour was pretty basic. That was until, they got to Lucy's room.

"Lockwood! What type of woman are you hiring?" Logan held up a small black dress, perfect for dinner dates, and not much else.

"Logan, stuff it! Lucy is a perfectly nice girl, who has never worn that. She has much more respect for herself."

"Yah, I know she didn't wear it. The price tag is still on it. But that means she was _planning to_. Oooo! But with whom would she with?" Logan said as he read a diary he found, a sly grin growing on his face,"Anthony Lockwood you lucky bastard."

"What!?" Lockwood said putting one hand in front of himself, and the other behind him, madly blushing, "What do you mean? That can't be for me."

'Aw, but it is. Look at this." Logan picked up a journal, and turned it to the last page, and read. Hmm, ' _Dear Diary, When the hell is Lockwood going to ask me out. I'v been waiting for weeks._ _ **I even bought this new dress for the date.'**_ That sounds like the dress was for you. You agree, Cubbins."

"Most definitely." George said with his chin resting between his thumb, and index finger.

"Stuff it both of you!" The new red faced Lockwood told the two laughing idiots across from him.

After that, the three saw the whole house, then Logan asked the worst thing ever.

"Hey, Anthony, where's my other cousin? I know I have another, and she never really seemed the type to leave here."

Lockwood's froze. He looked to George,and asked him to make some extra strong cocoa.

"Oh Anthony, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Logan said understanding he was on the threshold of crossing the line.

"No, No. She's here. She's actually right beyond this door." Lockwood said as he opened the door on the first floor landing. Logan buckled from the immense psychic activity coming forth. He saw the room filled with ghost warding from wall to wall. "There she is. Laying in bed." Lockwood said motioning to the middle of the left wall.

Logan got up and closed the door himself, "What the hell happened, Anthony."

"That is for another time. Right now I need you for Lucy."

"All right." Logan said, "But i expect the story." Logan and Lockwood went to the kitchen, and began discussing the plan over with George.

"So you want me to help you find out who Lucy's _Sister_ is. Then you arrest them, and hopefully by then Lucy wakes up?"

"Yeah pretty much," George said putting the empty cups of cocoa in the sink. As he did, the phone rang in the other room.

"Hey Logan, could you please get the phone?" George said.

"Yeah, sure," Logan ran off to answer the phone.

"Hey Anthony?" George asked after Logan left.

"Yeah George?" Lockwood answered.

"Have you noticed a pattern of this type of stuff happening to us?"He asked drying out the mugs.

"Unfortunately, yes I have."

"Just hoping you did, too."

Logan walked back into the room smiling, "Well, two parts of the plan are done."

"How!?" George, and Lockwood sputtered.

"The hospital called, and said Lucy just woke. Then Lucy called, and said she has a suspect."

"Well," Lockwood said, standing so abrupt, the chair knocked over, "What are we waiting for? Off to the hospital!" he said walking out the door.

"Yeah, I finally get to finally meet your girlfriend." Logan said.

"Logan,-" Lockwood said warningly.

"Yah, Yah. I know. Stuff it" Logan finished.


	3. Chapter 3: From Hound to Wolf

**Chapter 3: From Hound to Wolf.**

While Logan and George waited for the NightCab they called come, Lockwood was already running down to the hospital. Actually Logan and George beat Lockwood to the hospital, by a meager ten minutes. They finally found Lucy sitting up in her bed, waiting for them. As they walked in Lucy jumped Logan saying, "Lockwood! You're here!" Lucy grabbed Logan by the neck hugging him.

"So you're, Lucy. Nice to meet you. Names Logan," as soon as Logan was done, Lucy let go of him, and threw her sheets over her head.

"Could you two please step out, and let me try this again?" Lucy said kinda quietly. George and Logan may not have been able to _see_ the blush, but they could definitely hear it. So they left the room, and as they were about to re-enter, they walked into Lockwood finally getting there.

"Hey, you and George should go in there. I'll wait out here until you tell me to come in," Logan said smiling. Trying to seem as nice as possible.

"Devilish, the perfect word indeed," George mumbled to Logan as he walked in.

George and Lockwood walked in, but instead of being choked in a hug, Lockwood got a stern look, and, "So, how long do you think it will take Lockwood to finally get his ass over here, or was there something more important then my safety come up," Lucy asked. She waited for either of them to answer, but Lockwood was just stunned, and George had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, "So Logan, was it? Nice to meet you. Now why are you here, and who are you?"

"Ok,Ok. HaaaaH! OOOOOOO! Gawd! That was awesome!" Logan burst through the door, laughing so hard he was almost doubled over hands on knees." Man! That was just too good. I'm sorry Lucy. This is Lockwood," Logan said putting one hand on Anthony's shoulder, and the other under his chin, "And I'm Logan. Logan Lockwood." He said spreading his arms wide. Grinning." And to answer your questi-ons. I am Anthony's cousin! Also, I'm a hound of sorts. I find people for prices. Anthony asked for help. I still owe him, so I came to help. Now you may find as Cubbins did. I'm blunt, and have a devilish sense of humor. So call me Logan, Hound, satan, or Lockwood jr. Just no nicknames.

"Come here, I want a closer look at your face" Lucy said.

"Sure, this close enough- gaww!' Logan crumpled on the floor from a nasty punch from Lucy, "Deserved that one sure, but damn good punch Lucy." Logan said rubbing his cheek.

"Thank you. Now a couple questions. Is the nickname thing like, in your genes or something? Also, how good are you at your job.?" Lucy asked.

Logan checked his pockets, then patted down Anthony's pockets, "Well I can't find anything unusual, so yes. Also, I'm a psycho who lives to find psychopaths. I am the best. Fittes hires me constantly, ask any agency in the book. All have hired me. I have solved too many cases to count, and get paid around four-thousand a month. In other words. i'm pretty damn good."

"Fair enough," Lucy said talking to everyone," Now I told, presumably, Logan that I think i know who did this."

"Really! Who?" Lockwood got that enthusiastic energy he did when excited. The one that was impossible to refuse once he turned it on.

"You remember the Wimboltin Wraiths case?" Lucy asked

"How can I forget," George said,"My mistake costed us the money."

"Yeah. No one cares about that anymore George. What I'm getting at is that the cork was made of stone. The cork on the bottle that is. The wraith was contained by the clover, silver glass, and silver chain, but when i took those away...

"The ghost was released from the prison, and then your sense of touch is so well tuned, you were put in shock." Lockwood but in, "But that implies that-"

"That there's someone in fittes agency who wants Lockwood and Co. to stop getting popular, and they are willing to kill for it to happen." Now Logan cut of Lockwood, "I knew I could count on you to give me a thrill, but even this was unexpected. Oh Locky, you really know how to show a girl a good time."

"Logan, that was your one free pass. Next time you call me by a nickname, I'll kill you. Now Lucy, who do suspect?"Lockwood asked.

"No one right now, but I knew someone in the Fittes agency. Also I wanted to ask you something in private?"

Logan and George left for the two to be alone, "Ten pounds Lucy asks out Lockwood." George bet as they walked out.

"You're on." Logan said shaking hands with George.

Now that they were alone Lockwood asked, "What is it Luce?"

"I just wanted to know something."

"What?'

"How did you get to me so fast? Were you perving on me." Lucy said smirking at Lockwood. Receiving a deep blush.

"NO! I was About to..."

"To what?"

"To ask you out."

"Oh," Lucy said in turn gibing a deep blush as Lockwood's maddened to an inferno on his face.

"One more thing?"

"What Lucy?"

 **On the outside**

"Get your ten pounds ready Hound," George told Logan as they leaned in close to listen to the conversation inside.

"Damn George, how do you call these things." Logan asked.

"I've been waiting for this for over a year, is how."

 **Back inside**

"So, Anthony Lockwood. I wanted to know one important thing." Lucy asked the awaiting Lockwood.

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed how all this crap tends to happen to us. I mean George getting possed kinda, then I'm ghost touched into a coma, and in general a lot happens to us,"

"Gaw," Lockwood slipped in surprise, and fell on his arse."Well yeah I noticed. I'd be a bad leader if I didn't." Lockwood said rubbing his head from his fall.

 **On the outside**

"Gaw," George fell, Logan was standing over him grinning.

"So Cubbins, I think this means you owe me ten pounds," Logan said helping the researcher up.

"How? I was so sure. Wait how did you know she wouldn't ask him out?"

"I'm Hound. I sniff out sucker bets. Also you saw how she jumped me? She was naive, and is waiting for Lockwood to ask her out."

"Damn." After that, the team was back in Lucy's room because she couldn't quite leave yet.

"So Anthony, how do you want me to start?" Logan asked, his eyes stripped of caring nature and now those of a blood thirsty hunter. A hound transformed into a wolf.

"I want you to hunt down this guy or girl. If you're hired half as much as you say, you could waltz in there, and investigate the people without raising any suspicion."

"I like the challenge. I'll get back with you guys on Monday, so three days time. But for now don't call me. I'm on a hunt."


	4. chapter 4: A Wolf on a Scent

Chapter 4: A Wolf on a Scent.

Hound left the hospital, and headed to his hotel. When he got there, he changed out of his clothes, and finally sat down and got to relaxe. He had gotten into town around noon the day after Lucy's accident. Then by the time the tour de house was done, Lucy called, and now It's one in the morning on Saturday morning. "Damn. I've got a long day tomorrow. Lockwood always gives me just the best jobs. One of these days, I'll have to get him a sword or something. What do Agents like any-who."

"I don't know. Why you asking me?" Logan said.

"I figured you would know, er I would know." Hound argued

"Well, stop being stupid," Logan retorted.

"You know it probably isn't healthy to argue with a voice I created inside my head." Hound said.

"Yeah, but who are going to talk to? You live alone, you don't have a girlfriend, you work for yourself, and most girls, are scared of you. You need to stop with your eye thing."

"I know damn it. It's just. Difficult to. Damn I do need sleep. The voice in my head won that argument." Logan then removed his rapier and laid down for the night.

When he awoke, Logan dressed in a plain black dress shirt with a white tie. He unbuttoned the sleeves,and rolled them to above his elbow. He then put on a pair of jeans, attached his rapier to his belt, and put on his best pair of running shoes. He wet, his hair and messed it up. Then he walked out the door, heading to the Fittes house.

Logan was lucky enough to catch a cab on his way out. So he got there at a remarkable speed.

Hound walked right passed the glorified waiting room, and headed straight into the actual Fittes. Cubicles everywhere with kids sitting in them on their computers, putting the last few pieces of a case together, or simply being bored, slowly spinning in their chair. Logan walked right past all these grunts, and right into Kipps.

"Ah, Hound. Come here to join my team finally?" Kipps asked, trying to dab out a small coffee stain from bumping into Hound.

"Well, actually yes." Hound said, "I'm really very bored of the whole renegade thing."

"Yes, yes" Kipps agreed.

"The stake outs, running from people trying to kill me, the thrill of being in the part of the world the law can only glimpse at from afar, and the wealth. Getting all the money for me."

"Yes all quite right. Who needs that type of life? You'll like the stableness of this. Where's your slip? The one to give Fittes butler of an assistant."

"That is right here, Kipps," Logan said pulling out a slip. But instead, he pulled out his middle finger, "Really, Kipps. What type of bloody idiot would give up my life? It's awesome! So go fuck yourself. And have a jolly day. I need to catch an attempted murderer."

Kipps was still appalled from Hound's reaction. He simply stood there after being told stupid. Logan, very happily, walked past him skipping down the hall, head tilted to the left, grinning ear to ear, eyes screwed shut. He skipped down the hall, right into a certain Kat Godwin, whose papers fell promptly to the floor. "Well thanks jack-. Oh Hound it's you." Kat said pushing a bundle of hair behind her ear, "I didn't know you were suppose to come in today?"

"Well, actually, no one here asked for my help. I'm the one asking today. Marissa actually owes me one, so I was going to cash that in today." Logan said handing Kat her papers. She used them to hide her blush. It stopped quickly enough.

"So the great, Marissa Fittes owes you badly enough, you can just walk in there and ask for help?" asked a completely stunned Kat, "What did you do?"

"You know what? I actually forget." Logan said rubbing his head. "But I know she won't forget she owes me." And with that, Logan walked straight to the five golden, and one silver door. He stepped in front of the silver elevator, and pushed the up button. While he waited for the elevator, Marissa Fittes herself began walking to Hound.

"You know when I heard Kipps mumble about a dastard, I thought it was someone like you. When I saw Godwin's blush, I knew it was you. What do you want?" Marissa said. Today she was in a grey secretary looking outfit. Her hair was kept down, and her arms were crossed against her chest, foot tapping.

"Let me tell you on the way up."

"Fine." And so, we entered the lift, and Hound explained the situation to Marissa.

"You heard what happened to Lucy Carlyle. Of Lockwood and Co.?"

"Yes, yes. I know them all. I keep tabs on them, but why do you care?'

"Lockwood hired me to catch the guy/ girl who gave Lucy a necklace." Logan said. Marissa was getting impatient, so Hound got to the point. "The necklace had a stone cork on a bottle. The stone was a source for a Wraith. I believe it was from the Wimboltin Wraith case. And that a Fittes agent wants Lockwood and Co. to stop doing what they do. I can see why. They are good at their job, and get more uncovered than asked."

"Oh gawd. You think someone here could have done it?"

"No. I think you have some one, who sold that stone to someone. So, do you have the stone, or was it destroyed?

"Actually, we just had an accident in the sector we kept the stone. That and two other items went missing after a ghost got out. Oh no." Fittes said, finally realising what this meant.

"Oh yes. You have yet, another mole. Selling stuff, and info to people. Who was it last time the info went out to?"

"A man named Julius Winkman, but he was arrested a month ago."

"Damn. Well, there's one trail burned. I was hoping this job was going to be easy. Lockwood, you son of uncle." After a minute of cursing, Hound finally regained control, "Man he may be cousin, but gawd. This is one hell of a job."

"I'm sorry," Marissa cut in, "but did you say, Lockwood's your cousin?"

"Why is everyone surprised? Yes. Know hold on, I'm thinking." Logan began pacing the room, mumbling utter nonsense to himself.

"How could Winkman put a hit on Lucy in jail. Well a friend or grunt could've easily. No, They knew the name of Lucy's sister. So they had to have had researched her a little, and something like that takes skill time, and no personal life. So it couldn't be a relic man. They aren't usually smart enough, and this guy needed his nights for research, not robbing. Damn Lockwood." Hound stopped pacing. Thanked Marissa for the help, and walked out, but ot before a chat.

"So Godwin, how are you?" Logan asked to the startled agent.

"Hound! Oh gawd. HI" Kat said, leaning on her elbow, trying to cover a small notebook.

"What's this Kat?" Logan said reaching for her elbow.

"Nothing!" Kat screamed.

"Oh, okay. I thought I saw a rip on your elbow." Logan said. Tricking the poor Kat. As she raised her elbow, Logan snatched the small notebook.

"HEY!" Kat tried to get the book, but Logan kept it out of her reach. He then ran with it, Godwin on his heels. "Give me back my book!"

"Gotta catch me!" Logan said racing out the building, trying to get away. "Oooooo! Kat how flattering!" Logan said, as he read to himself that the book was one of those filled with couple names, and stalker-ish statements. As Logan finally got out of the building, Kat caught up, and knocked him to the ground.

"Give me that book. Now!"

"Fine, but it's incomplete. You needed my name for it."

"Needed?" Kat asked, getting off of Logan.

"Yes. Needed. As in you didn't have it, now you do." Kat's eyes widened, and found the page with, Logan Lockwood, signed in cursive on it.

"Oh gawd. No! Why him? Why do you have to be related with him?"

"Sorry, but you can't choose family. Trust me though, it's not as fun as you'd think." Logan said getting up, and in turn helping Kat up.

"So, when you were here for a case, it was about Lucy, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I owe him, so I came in yesterday to help. I'm actually pretty far along. Well. Nice meeting you formally. Bye!" Logan didn't even give Kat time to respond, and was well away bye the time she found her voice.

"Damn it Logan. Why do you play with me like this?" Kat asked the world, not knowing if the answer would come.

"It's only because I have to. Trust me," Logan answered from around the corner. Not knowing if the answer would be heard. "So now I have to find, a genius researcher, who has a agent working for him in Fittes. Damn good show Lockwood."


	5. Chapter 5 A Hound in a Ghost Shop

**Sorry about any screwups with my text. It does that every now and then. Then, this chapter is much shorter than the rest, so i'm sorry, but I might come back and edit it like the rest.**

Chapter 5: A Hound in a Ghost Shop.

Honestly, Logan wasn't trying to blend in, or stealthily scope out the shop.

Right after his talk with Marissa Fittes, and learning Winkman was the one with a spy, Logan marched around all of London before finding Winkman's shop. "Damn Logan. Why couldn't you have just asked where this guy's damned shop was." he muttered to himself as he marched into the shop, "Hey I'm looking for the owner," Hound yelled, slamming the door open. A light jingle getting smothered by his shout

"That would be me," said a plump women walking out from behind the counter, "And we don't serve your type here." Mrs. Winkman darting her eyes from Hound's face to his rapier.

"Oh! You think I'm a bloody agent. How dare you! I'm a fine relicman thank you. Rapiers are just made better than most crappy daggers. See?" Logan said flipping his rapier out of its sheath. Waving it about the store. "You see. These are far better than those craptastic daggers. Plus they have a longer reach. See!" Logan thrusted his rapier forward, the tip resting itself in front of Mrs. Winkman's face.

"Eeep!" Mrs. Winkman shrieked, jumping back, "Leopold, get out here now!" Adelaide shouted behind her. Then from behind a curtain on the back of the left wall, came a pounding of stairs. Then came a shirtless teenager jumping out, and pretty much looking like a complete spaz.

"Stay back! I'm not going to tell you again," Leopold said, pointing towards the door.

"And if I don't?" Logan said putting his hands in the air, making a 'W' with his arms.

"Oh don't worry. We have ways to get people out. Especially now," He said gesturing to a set of glowing masks in a glass case behind Logan, and to the setting sun.

"Oh. That's your threat. I'm no agent, but my friends are," Hound said exposing his tool belt, and all the greek fire he placed in it, "So you can send ghosts at me, but your store will be burnt down. Now I have some questions." Logan said, easing his coat over his belt, grabbing one of the masks and placing it on his face and placing his sword in its holster. He grabbed a chair, and turned it backwards to sit down with the back of the chair facing the startled, wide-eyed Winkman's

"Fine. What is it you want to know?" Mrs. Winkman said readjusting herself to get into a more poise poster.

"How many assailant type contacts do you have? And if any, who do you think is the best for killing an agent?" Logan said, leaning in closer to make sure not to miss anything, the mask on his face glowing more fervently. "Oh, and I'll burn all of us to the ground if you don't answer," he said tilting his head to the left.

"Of course, a man that wants to get straight to business. I like it," Young Leopold said from behind the counter, magicing on a shirt while no one was paying attention to him. "And yes we do have some contacts. Many. The best one for killing an agent is unavailable for the moment. His whereabouts are not to be told at the moment."

"Ah," Logan said getting up, and placing the mask back in the drawer, "So you've recently hired him, and he has to lie low. Following the fact you don't trust me, you won't give me a name until the heat goes cold, smart. I like the way you think." Logan told Leopold, leaning on the glass of the countertop. They continued to talk, but more social rather than formal.

After another half hour of talking, Logan left the store. Now with more information than he ever hoped for. Leopold had been making a name for himself since his father was put in jail. Also, he makes a very good smoothie, but that information is more useful later. Best was that Leopold let the name of the assailant slip while he was bragging about how good this man is. "This guy actually sounds dangerous," Logan told himself.

"Can't any more dangerous than that weird blond dude we pissed off that one time," Hound told himself.

"Fair enough. That guy was scary. But this guy, this Robert Patricks. Damn thing is, he's lying low, and is too good at hiding for me to find."

Logan then headed down for 35 Portland Row to update Lockwood. When he got there he knocked on the door to find Lucy at the door, "Hi Lucy, what are you guys up to?"

"Oh, Logan." Lucy threw herself on Logan and started crying.

"Lucy who was it?" but she needn't answer the question, for it took him only seconds figure out who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Big update! I'm so sorry for leaving you all hanging, but I'm back now. I've made my writing better, and so stories should flow a little smoother at least. New chapter, maybe more, coming fairly soon.

All I have of chapter 6 right now is a couple of lines, so it'll take some time to get back in my flow. Also, while I won't go and edit the older chapters, I will try to write the new ones at a higher grade. Thank you all for being patient, more or less, with the chapters.


End file.
